


hanahaki

by changimns



Category: Hanahaki Otome (Manga), NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, its really bad god please, no one dies I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changimns/pseuds/changimns
Summary: "you made flowers grow in my lungs, and, although they are beautiful, I cannot breathe."





	1. Chapter 1

“Park Jisung? Who is he?” The therapist asked the sixteen-year-old pink-haired boy sitting quietly in front of her. “Who is he, Chenle?”

Chenle sniffed, locking eyes with the fake-blonde. 

“Jisung?” he scoffed, “I don’t know who that is.”

 

 

“C’mon, Chenle!” A fourteen-year-old Jisung yelled, waving Chenle over. 

Chenle could only stare at the boy. “What do I find in this boy?” He would always ask himself, and then he remembered. It was the blue hair that was slowly fading away. It was the smile that always brightened up the room. It was the eyes that twinkled and said more than he could; he was shy even with Chenle. It was his bubbling personality. It was the fact that Jisung was taller than Chenle even though he was three months older than the former. It was everything about that bright boy.

“Does he like me back?” He would ask himself after. The answer came through years of being with the boy. They were always together. That should definitely be a sign that Jisung showed even an ounce of romantic feelings towards Chenle.

“I’m coming, Jisung!” He laughed, running over to him.

That’s when it began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fell in love, and now I'm choking on petals."

“You-” she paused, looking down at the files provided to her, “You don’t know him? C-Chenle, it says here tha-”

“Do I care what it says? I told you already, I don’t know who that is.”

 

 

 

“Why do you have a-a flower petal on your mouth?” Jisung asked, furrowing his eyebrows as his eyes zeroed in on the sakura blossom on the corner of Chenle’s mouth. “How did it get there, Lele?” 

Chenle shrugged, “I don’t know.”

He did know. Sakura blossoms didn’t randomly start appearing around his lips. It started happening after overhearing gossip from Jaemin.

“Lele, did you hear about the…… thing?” he asked. Chenle was now fifteen, Jaemin being sixteen.

“Jaemin, maybe, just maybe, if you specify what the ‘thing’ is, I can answer you,”

“Okay, Lele,” he laughed, “I’m talking about Mark and Jisung.”

Chenle’s heart dropped, “W-What about Mark and Jisung?” 

“Everyone’s saying Jisung likes Mark!”

Chenle looked at Jaemin before running out of the classroom and into the men’s bathroom. When he entered, he went straight to the mirror.

Did I misread the signs?

Then he coughed, an abundance of sakura blossoms flew out of his mouth and fluttered onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

“How are your, uh, lungs?”

“Fine, why? What does that have to do with this Park Jisung kid?” He glared.

“Oh, my. You really don’t remember, do you?”

 

 

 

“Oh, it’s different now.” Jisung noticed, seeing the pink petals have changed to a bright red. “It’s an Amaryllis, how beautiful,” he grinned.

“You’re such a flower-nerd,” he laughed, “What’s the meaning of this flower?”

Jisung hummed, placing his head on his hand as he looked up to think. While he was thinking, Chenle pulled up his face mask.

“It’s symbolic of splendid beauty and indicates worth beyond beauty.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're a splendid beauty."

“Who’s Jaemin? Do you remember him?”

His face scrunched up. “Yeah, he’s my best friend.”

“So you remember Jaemin,” she mumbled, “Do you mind if he comes here?”

“No, he can come,”

 

 

“Chenle!” Jaemin cried out, “This is getting out of control! You’re coughing up flower petals, and it’s gotten to the point of blood covering the petals! I’m taking you to a doctor!”

Chenle’s head was down. He wanted to feel small, maybe then he could deflect the words coming out of Jaemin’s mouth that was headed straight for his chest. Instead, he felt large. His words were en route.

Jaemin took him to the doctor and stayed with him the whole time. Chenle was scared; he didn’t like the doctor’s. He was right to be scared when he heard what was wrong with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know you, but I love you."

“You had Hanahaki Disease, uhm, last year.”

Chenle gave her a look, “That sounds fake.”

 

 

 

“You have Hanahaki Disease,” the doctor told the two, “your lungs have flowers growing in them. Are you in love with anyone, Mister Zhong?”

Chenle nodded, “Y-Yeah,”

“Hm, okay, then I’m one-hundred-per cent sure.” He nodded at the tests, “Hanahaki Disease is caused by one-sided love. The flowers are going to continue to grow and kill you unless you love is no longer one-sided, or you get the flowers surgically removed. The downside to that: you’ll forget your feelings for that person, sometimes who they are.”

“O-Okay,”

“Your condition is already bad; you can either cross your fingers and hope the kid’ll like you back or get the surgery.”

“Give him the surgery,” Jaemin spoke up, “now.” 

“Jaemin! You-”

“Shut up, Chenle. I’m not letting you die because of some flowers! You’re getting the surgery.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How are you, Chenle?” Jaemin asked.

“How long was I in surgery?” 

“Few hours,” he yawned, “but you’re good. You’ve just got to rest up and let your lungs heal up a bit.”

Chenle nodded, feeling tired again.

“Also,” Jaemin added on, “who did you like? Who caused this?”

“Lele!” Jisung burst through the door to Chenle’s room, “Are you okay?”

Chenle’s eyes widened, “Who are you?”

“Oh my god,” Jaemin mumbled, staring at Jisung.

 

 

 

“Hey, Lele,” Jaemin smiled, walking into the therapist’s office. “I brought someone with me if it’s okay,”

“Is it Mark?” He asked curiously.

“Uhm, n-”

“It’s Jisung,” the blond boy shifted out from behind Jaemin. 

“Jisung?” 

“Mister Park, do you know what happened to your friend?”

“No, no one ever told me,” he spoke, eyes wide. He was talking to the therapist, but his eyes were searching Chenle’s face for any sign of emotion. Of love.

It all came crashing down on Chenle when he heard the younger boy speak. “I had Hanahaki Disease,” he said, “because of you,” 

“You remember!” She clapped, “Thank god!” She hugged Jaemin. 

“Alright, Seulgi,” Jaemin whispered, “does he remember what he felt? Does he still love Jisung?”

Chenle looked over at Jisung, his eyes scanning his body. It was his newly dyed blond hair that looked perfect on him. It was his eyes that looked scared and crestfallen. It was his lips that looked so kissable. It was his bubbling personality. It was how Jisung was still taller than Chenle, even though he’s older than the former by a few months. 

“I love Jisung.”

Seulgi squealed, holding onto Jaemin even tighter. Jisung’s eyes widened as he smiled.

“I love you too, Lele.”


End file.
